A Weapon No More
by Sayu Blishtoka
Summary: An unforgivable betrayal led to Harry's arrest and eventually his revenge. Using the veil, Harry returns to the past to rewrite the future and perhaps a bit of torture.
1. Betrayal

A/N: Hello everyone. Just in case you are worried that I have given up the other story, the other chapter is partially written it's just not wanting to finish itself yet and I got distracted by a new fluffy plot bunny. Anyways, I'm sorry if this is a bit rough. I don't have a beta or anything.

Disclaimer: Am I rich?

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Harry was betrayed by the people he saved for one reason, and one reason alone, he lived. Now each had their own reason for wishing his death. But the reason he was _betrayed_ was because he was still alive.

For the Weasleys, he refused to marry Ginny. He has seen her as a sister, his best mate's sister. The Ministry was scared of him because so many people had made him their heirs. He refused a job as an auror hoping to just relax and travel. They were saying that since he was nowhere to be seen that he was hiding out practicing the dark arts.

But it was Ron and Hermione's statements that lead to the man hunt. Ron, he knew would betray him when things got tough, he always did. When Ginny had told reporters that she was pregnant with his child but Harry refused to marry her, after promising, or even acknowledge it. She then went to say that he had told her if she said a word to anyone that he would curse her and the baby.

Ron of course agreed with her and said that Harry had been drifting away ever since the Tri-wizard tournament when Harry participated in You-Know-Who's resurrection. Ron also told that in 5th year, harry was possessed by You-Know-Who. That Harry has a piece of his soul in him and that Harry died and came back, just like You-Know-Who.

These were what they told the public to justify them arresting Harry. And the public was outraged, but not at the arrest, no, at Harry Potter. The man they thought was their savior. They demanded his imprisonment, and his death.

They broke through the wards at the Grimmauld Place and stunned Harry but not before he took down a good number of them first.

They held a trial that was more of a mockery than anything. He wasn't given a lawyer and a silencing spell was placed on him before they brought him into the room. Harry watched as everyone he knew, and thought were his friends, got up and testified against him. At the end, Fudge asked if he had anything to say even though he knew Harry wasn't able to speak.

They informed him that his titles were to be stripped from him, and his money and property given to those he wronged.

Then he was sent to suffer through Azkaban for one year before being sent through the veil like his criminal godfather. Harry was so depressed that his friends, those that he viewed as family, betrayed him so much that he didn't even fight when they took him away.

He didn't react to anything the guards said as they took him to the island. Harry didn't even cry out when they threw him in to the cell. After all, he was no stranger to pain. The guards taunted him through the bars on the door but he didn't even look at them. His eyes dull as if he was in shock, and he was. His mind couldn't handle his friends' betrayal.

Several hours later had the dementors being scattered away from the cell by the warden's patronus. Now the warden had a thing for pretty young boys and Harry fit that description perfectly. The warden could tell that the Potter brat was in shut down mode, it was common with the new prisoners, and there really was no fun in an un-reacting victim so the warden took to torturing Harry instead. Besides, he didn't want to damage his new toy too badly.

'Good thing we have a healer here just in case,' the warden thought to himself and he send mild jinxes and hexes at Harry. Stuff to break him in slowly. After all, the warden only had a year with the boy and he wanted to savor it.

That week continued with more of the same treatment. It wasn't till the end of the week that they finally got Harry to do something other than sit in the corner staring at the wall. The change? Ronald Weasely came to visit him.

Ron, being Ron, gloated about how it was too easy to put potions in everyone's food to make them more susceptible to the idea Harry was turning dark. After all, who wouldn't trust Harry Potter's best friend. Ron told him how he had to control Hermione since the beginning of 5th year after showing signs of going towards the dark because of Victor Krum. And how he used Hermione to help him drug the few of the order members that were on Harry's side. They had to get rid of Lupin because the werewolf was immune to the potion and because Tonks had mated with the "filthy mutt" (Ron's exact words) she was immune to it as well and there for had to go. Ron used them to slip all the DA people and a few Hogwarts students as well just to be on the safe side. Especially the ones that he knew had parents in the government.

Though, he had left any death eaters (and their children) alone. Believing that if they had deafened Harry, it would of made it that much more believable.

When Harry asked him why Ron just laughed, "You had everything. I wanted that. I was sick with being in your shadow. And the best part is, in a few months the master of the whole plan will be reborn with all his memories of his last life. You see, Albus Dumbledore came up with a way to become immortal. He would be reborn as a child of the woman who drank a special potion before intercourse. Just before the birth of the child the mother would be sacrificed and the child cut from her. And the best part is when I get to tell that Mudblood whore that she has to die for Albus to live. And she has to be awake when I cut out her heart, she can't have any potions around that time so she will remember everything. Including how she betrayed her dear, dear brother Harry and killed her beloved Victor." Ron grinned cruelly.

Harry growled and lunged at Ron only to be yanked back by the collar and chains the guards had put on him the night before.

"Ronald Weasley, I swear that you will pay for this. I should have listened to Malfoy. Not only did you betray your friends you betrayed your own blood."

Ron laughed. "It wasn't even my plan. Everything was either my mom's or Dumbledore's." Ron walked out of the cell laughing so manically that you would have thought he was the one living in Azkaban.

As Ron left the prison his eyes met the warden's and he nodded. The warden's face lit up with a cruel smile. The screams that came from Azkaban that night was due to only one of the prisoners. The rest of the prison was dead silent as they all listened to the tortured screams of the young man they once called their savior.

A/N: I know it's a bit short. Hope you enjoy.


	2. The Escape

A/N: In case you all are wondering, the rating is just in case and the genres were chosen because I couldn't come up with a better one. I honestly don't know how much romance will be in this story. And yes, Harry will have revenge. –Insert evil laugh-

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then Draco Malfoy wouldn't have been such a wimp.

Chapter 2: The escape

As the year passed, no one noticed how the cell Harry was in didn't have any screaming coming from it during the day. In fact, there was no screams coming from that room unless the warden was in there. If one was to successfully spy on that cell, they would see many dementors floating, hissing in their strange language that sounds like Parseltongue but wasn't. And if they were really lucky they would have caught a glance of a rapidly healing young man with Avada green eyes. If they had listened closely they would have heard a soft, haunting whisper hissing back to the dementors. Almost as if he could speak their language.

As it turns out, Harry's gift of Parseltongue was more of a gift of languages. And being the Master of Death had its perks, like not being effected by the dementors. He found out that they knew about the horcrux and was trying to remove it from him all those years ago.

During Harry's time in Azkaban, he not only learned how to speak their language but he learned many things from them and the souls they ate.

He learned that the veil was really a portal that can lead you to many places, including back in time. There would be a price of course and if found unworthy you will never be able to leave. Harry was ok with this as well. So he trained, not his body but his mind. He learned the traditional customs of the wizarding world. Since most of the souls he was learning from were so old some of (ok, a _lot_ of) the stuff he learned was outdated.

But Harry didn't care. He figured he would just combine the old ways and now ways when he got a chance.

And thanks to the dementors help, he finally learned how to meditate, organize his mind, and protect. Three very important things to know if he wanted to keep Dumbles in the dark.

Finally the day came.

When the aurors came to pick up Potter at dawn, it wasn't because he was supposed to die then. The warden had asked then to come early to help him show his… appreciation to their savior. And how they were… displease that he would be leaving them, permanently.

Harry felt a shiver crawl up his spine and he knew that he wouldn't be leaving the cell without damage. And he was right. By the time everyone was done, he had bruises and cuts in places no one should ever have. He had been ripped and cut open so bad that they had no choice but to heal him up before presenting him before his execution committee.

Harry flinched away from their hands as they put shackles on him and led him to the entrance of Azkaban. As he was leaving he heard the dementors ask for him to visit sometime. He was port keyed out before he could reply.

When they arrived at the ministry, one of the aurors pulled roughly on the chain connected to Harry's collar. They laughed as he stumbled forward. The aurors lead him through the massive crowd that was there to "see" him off, aka, to spit at him and curse his name.

When they got to the veil room, Harry saw Ronald Weasley holding a baby that was looking at him with twinkling blue eyes. Hermione was nowhere in sight. Ginny was there with a kid that looked nothing like Harry and everything like the man next to her. She was dressed in rich looking robes. She looked down her nose at him, while trying to sneer and look smug at the same time. Harry snorted. She looked pug faced.

Fudge went off to say how today would be a great day, "A day everyone will celebrate in years to come, as the day we killed the Dark Lord's heir-"

Anything he was going to say was cut off by a laugh from Harry. One of the aurors pulled on his collar chain but Harry ignored the pain and settled for glaring at his "audience".

"I'm going to say something now since I never got to during my trial. You are all a bunch of inbred idiots and I wish I had never saved you from Voldemort."

Umbridge, who was somehow still alive, pointed at Harry, "He is dark! He admitted it. He wants us dead!"

Fudge snapped his pudgy fingers and the aurors dragged Harry towards the veil. And just before they pushed him threw, he hissed something in the haunting language of the dementors and stepped through the veil.

A/N: Im sorry that this chapter is short. Let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
